The Point of No Return
by Nina145
Summary: Full summary inside! Rated T for language and perhaps a slight amount of violence in the future. ABANDONED
1. Mystery Girl

Hey people, (whoa I think I start all my A/N's like that. weird.) this is my second fanfic; I come upon this idea in a dream and when I tried to think of the next chapter for my other story, this idea kept screaming at me to be written. So like the crazy person I am, I listened. I thought this story would be a nice little twist to the everyday, idea of plots.

Summary: Stefan escapes to Fell's Church to get away from the chaos that is Damon, but soon discovers he cannot shake Damon off that easily. Damon has his own reasons for following Stefan to Virginia; he wants the one person he has ever loved, and he knows exactly where she is-in the tomb-or so he thinks. But what the Salvatore brothers do not expect is exactly what they receive. Has Katharine matured and moved on, or is she pining for the lost brothers? Is she finally capable of love? And when Damon and Stefan find Katharine will they fall in love all over again, or will their love find a new source of excitement and desire?

_A/N: Okay, so I know Katharine isn't actually in the tomb in the books, but it helped my plot make sense, and if you don't like it then don't read it. I'm not forcing you, although it would be the polite thing to do :)_

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not nor have I ever owned any part of The Vampire Diaries. If I did, I'd be bank-rolling, not writing fanfiction. All the credit of The Vampire Diaries goes to L.J. Smith. So boo you lawyers :)_******

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

Ugh! I am so sick of Damon! You would think that after about five centuries he would get bored and move on, but no. He seems to have made it his life mission to make me suffer.

All I was trying to do was sit in my own house and read in peace, when Damon walks up to my front door with a human girl to invite him in! What the _hell _is _that? _

Under compulsion, I hear the girl whisper, "Come in."

Now, Damon is free to wreak havoc for all eternity, in this house.

"Well, hello _little brother. _What a coincidence it is finding you here," he smirked.

"I live here, remember." I replied.

"How could I possible know that _perdente_, you never did tell me where you ran off to."

"I had good reason; I didn't want _uno stalker di vampiro psicopatico _on my case every day. You have done enough damage. Now take your _bevanda," _I glanced at the redhead next to him, "and leave."

"Oh little brother, you are so much scarier than I remembered. You might actually have a chance against Tinkerbell now."

"_Perche siete qui_, Damon?"

"_Per Katherine, ragazzo. Perche altrimenti io vengo a tale discarica._"

"My name isn't Katherine, it's Naomi," stated the redhead next to my brother.

As if he just remembered the girl existed, he looked and said, "You had an amazing time and now you're tired. You want to go home. You do not remember anything about this conversation. Do you understand?"

"I understand," and with that Naomi came out of her trance. "Damon I had an amazing time, but now I'm tired. I just want to go home. Bye."

His brother jumped on to the couch and began flipping through TV channels, "I know you are thirsty. Go find Bambi or something and leave me in peace."

"Ciò che l'inferno? Damnit di dio. Il bastardo di fottere."

As I walked into the forest, I thought about how this was going to work out. Damon and I in the same house…again. That did not even work back in the fifteenth century; how was it supposed to work now?

I found a rather large rabbit and stuck my fangs in it, savoring the taste. By the time I had finished, the animal was motionless. I hadn't meant to kill it; I was just so thirsty.

I buried the rabbit under the fallen leaves and strolling out of the trees, I checked my phone. It was only midnight.

I walked into town to get a good look at the school before I started there tomorrow. It seemed decent, it was nothing like the schools I had went to back in Renaissance Italy, but it would do. I sensed another vampires presence but when I arrived in the parking lot-in the glimmer of the streetlights-I saw only an average height, slender, blonde haired mortal talking on her phone. I was about to turn to leave when there and then.

_"No, lei inganna. Le ho detto di essere l'inconspicious! Per non andare intorno a fare mostra delle sue capacità deboli immortali. ...I le ha dato un lavoro, lei mi ha fallito. Lei ricorda che le ho detto quando lei mi ha supplicato per la responsabilità? ...Yes che è corretto. L'ho promesso che lei non mi ha voluto come un nemico. Da questo momento su, la suggerisco guarda il suo dorso."_

Katherine….It couldn't be….But I would know that voice anywhere. I strained my eyes to see; yes the girl looked just like Katherine. I sent a probe through the area and felt her immense power just as she felt my frail presence; she was no human, she had been shielding her aura. Now she let it go.

With inhuman speed, he raced to her side.

"Katherine? Is it really you? But how-"

The vampiress interrupted him, "Katherine?" _**Il mio Katerina di signora? **__"Non sto Katherine. Io sono il suo orgoglio e di gioia, lo non la sua. ..wait un minuto! La ricordo. ..Stefan!"_

His eyes widened in shock. _** If you are not Katherine then how do you know me? And how do you know she was called Katerina by her family if you are not her? **_"You must be Katherine…."

The girl laughed. _"Il mio Stefan caro, realizzo che lei non mi sa per noi non ha mai significato ufficialmente, ma Katherine ha parlato sempre estremamente di lei e Damon. Dalla maniera, come è? Non ho visto Damon in circa i cinque secolo. ..since lei, Katerina e Damon ha giocato i suoi piccoli giochi._"

She was starting to worry me. How could Katherine do this to him? He had loved her so much, even when she decided to be with Damon as well as himself. "You did not answer my question." _**How do you know Katherine?**_

I could see her getting frustrated; she quickly smoothed her expression in to a smile that broke his heart.

"Stefan…Mi chiamo Elena. And Katherine is my mother."

* * *

**Okay for my italian (since it's not as good as it used to be) I used and .com/italian- so here is the english version.  
Keep in mind that translations are not always exact, it may sound weird in english but the intent is pretty clear.**

**_-perdente: loser_**

**_-uno stalker di vampiro psicopatico: a psycho vampire stalker_**

**_-bevanda: drink_**

**_-Perche siete qui_**_**, Damon: why are you here, Damon.   
**_

**_-Per Katherine, ragazzo. Perche altrimenti io vengo a tale discarica: For Katherine, boy. Otherwise I come to this landfill?_**

_**-Ciò che l'inferno? Damnit di dio. Il bastardo di fottere: What the hell? Damnit of God. The bastard of fuck. **_

**_-No, lei inganna. Le ho detto di essere l'inconspicious! Per non andare intorno a fare mostra delle sue capacità deboli immortali. ...I le ha dato un lavoro, lei mi ha fallito. Lei ricorda che le ho detto quando lei mi ha supplicato per la responsabilità? ...Yes che è corretto. L'ho promesso che lei non mi ha voluto come un nemico. Da questo momento su, la suggerisco guarda il suo dorso: No, you correct. I told be inconspicious! As not to go around to do show of its capacity weak immortal....The has given job, she failed. You remember what I said when she us for the responsibility? Yes, that is correct. I promised that you do not have wanted (me) as the enemy. From this moment on, the suggest you see on his back (I suggest you watch your back)._**

**_-Il mio Katerina di signora?: My dear Katerina?  
_**

**_-Non sto Katherine. Io sono il suo orgoglio e di gioia, lo non la sua_**_**. ..wait un minuto! La ricordo. ..Stefan!: I am not Katherine. I am the pride and joy, but I (am not her)that not its...wait a minute! The memory...Stefan!**_

-_** Il mio Stefan caro, realizzo che lei non mi sa per noi non ha mai significato ufficialmente, ma Katherine ha parlato sempre estremamente di lei e Damon. Dalla maniera, come è? Non ho visto Damon in circa i cinque secolo. ..since lei, Katerina e Damon ha giocato i suoi piccoli giochi: Stefan, my dear, realisable I do not know that you for us has never officially meaning (met), but Katherine always spoke extremely of you and Damon. The way, how is it? (how is he?) I have not seen Damon in about five centuries, since you, Katerina, and Damon played its little games. **_

_**-Mi chiamo Elena: I'm Elena.**_

_**

* * *

**_**That's the end of the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. And if you guys didn't figure it out-Elena is a vampire and has been since she turned seventeen. She was born before Katherine was turned.**

**If any one has any questions feel free to send a message or review; I would truly appreciate it. And I guess that's all I have to say now...so um I'll stop talking...writing...whatever :)**

**Love and Rockets,**

** Nina Konstanze  
**


	2. You Had It All

**Disclaimer:I do not own any part of The Vampire Diaries**

**Okay so for those of you who actually read the last chapter, I am sorry fou or taking so long to update. I have been so busy with school and acting that I've hardly had any time to myself. But I promise I will try to make time to update that is pretty much all there is to say so...**

**Enjoy :)

* * *

**_You never stopped  
to ask my how I felt  
Yet I bet you're wishing,  
oh you had me now_

_And did you really think it would be like this?  
And did you think you'd get away with it?  
You act like you know everything that's going on  
Going on, But I had it_

_Oh baby you, you really had it all  
I told you when you fell, oh why'd you mess it up  
when it was perfect  
you had it all, oh you really had it all_

_I told you when you fell  
Oh why'd you mess it up  
when it was perfect  
you had it all_

_You act like you know everything  
that's going on  
And you got life figured out,  
but you're alone_

_And did you really think it would be like this?  
And did you think you'd get away with it?  
You act like you know everything that's going on  
But I had it_

_Oh baby you, you really had it all  
I told you when you fell, oh why'd you mess it up  
when it was perfect  
you had it all, you really had it all  
_

_I told you when you fell,  
oh why'd you mess it up  
when it was perfect  
you had it all_

_It's so cold without you, but now I can say  
I'm holding on, just holding on  
to something better  
something better_

_Oh baby you, you really had it all  
I told you when you fell, oh why'd you mess it up  
when it was perfect  
you had it all, you really had it all_

_I told you when you fell,  
oh why'd you mess it up  
when it was perfect  
you had it all_

_You had it all_

_(**You Had It All by Malese Jow aka "Anna" from TVD)**  
_

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

What the hell? Katherine didn't have a daughter, she would have told me. There was no reason not to; we had been in love. But this was all before she was captured and burned. This was all before she died and became a "civilian casualty" in a brutal human war.

"No, Katherine never had a daughter. Vampires can't procreate, and she would have told me if she had a child."

This Elena girl had to be lying. Yes, she may look like Katherine, she may have her fire, and her knowledge, but that doesn't prove they are related.

It could just be a coincidence.

"I think I would know my own mother, Salvatore. You had better watch it; Katherine is centuries older than you which means I am older too. And you know what older means, it means-"

Elena seized my throat and pushed me up against the side of the lamppost.

"-more power," Elena finished. Slowly letting him go, she smiled. "But if you don't believe me…let us visit your precious brother. I do remember his gentleness towards me, although I only saw him on occasion."

"You know Damon?" This girl was starting to worry me. She knew too much and the possibility of her being my beloved's daughter was too slim. Therefore, she must be Katherine. And if Katherine wanted Damon, well…I wasn't about to let her find him. "He's not here."

I could see her eyes ice over. See her getting angry. "Lying is a sin, Stefan. A sin you are bad at. A sin with the consequences you want to know not of. I heard him with his so-called _Bevanda_. Honestly, he has really lowered his standards…she was tasty, nonetheless."

I stared at her in shock recognition. This was definitely Katherine; I would know that tone of voice and facial expression anywhere. But she was supposed to be dead. Vampires don't come out of fires alive, they come out as ashes.

"I have not seen Damon is many years, boy. Even before my mother and I left. I was not allowed around vampires much; my mother claimed they would destroy me. After all, this was never the life she wanted for me. You and your brother made the choice for us….But back to the point, I crave Damon's company and I do have many secrets to tell."

Elena giggled childishly. I just need to make her see that Damon is a bad choice for her; make her think Damon does not care.

"Damon, he has moved on. He was without you for too long and had already given up a few decades after your disappearance."

I watched Katherine's face to see if she believed me.

She did.

Slowly Katherine walked closer and carefully caressed my cheek before kissing it.

She then worked her way down to my neck, leaving soft kisses along the way.

Gradually, her face began to change and her fangs lengthened.

She bit down.

Hard.

**Elena's POV:**

His blood tasted so sweet, like honey and oranges.

"My dear Stefan. I do recall requesting that you not lie. If you will not bring me to him, then I have no choice to bring_ you_ to _him._"

With that, I grabbed Stefan by the collar and ran at full speed to the boarding house.

Mama would be upset by my lateness, but she would not worry.

I sat Stefan down on the porch outside his front door.

I wonder if Zach still lived in the house.

I was very fond of his comradeship.

Oh well, I might as well try to aim for the element of surprise.

Slowly opening the door, I tested the barrier.

My foot slipped through easily.

Poor Zach; life goes on.

"How was Bambi?" Damon shouted from the TV room.

"I think you should wait to ask your brother questions. Maybe you could start the mocking and spreading of misery when he is less disoriented," I suggested, testing his reaction

Damon was at my side in an instant.

"Katherine?" He sounded slightly unsure and a little flabbergasted.

I shook my head. "Try again….Mr. Sarcasm."

The use of his back-in-the-day nickname shot acknowledgment through his entire body.

"Elena?"

"Bingo, genius. And here I thought you knew me better than anyone," I smirked.

"Oh yes, because I always expect past vampires that I have not seen for several centuries to come walking in through my doorway, dragging my bloody mess of a brother along with them," he retorted.

"Don't you, Damon? Has none of my past teachings taught you to be on guard and ready for the unexpected?" I strolled over to Damon, pressing him against the wall. "I am truly hurt, Damon. I considered you a honest man, if not a friend."

Damon brought up his arms to wrap around her waist.

"It's good to see you again," he whispered. "I've missed you as well."

I smiled into his neck. Damon was the only one for whom I could not control my emotions.

The real reason I was not allowed around vampires was my mother's fear that I would fall deeply for Damon. She was trying to protect me. Mother always knew he would break me; and so he had.

Pacing past Damon, I quietly sat on the couch.

Damon sat on the armrest next to me.

"Well what do you want? You wouldn't have come here unless I could give you something you wanted."

Is this really what he thought of me?

I loved him, for god's sake!

Damon has unleashed a fury unknown to anyone else.

"Screw you! I'm not my mother. You should know that by now. Not once have I ever asked you for anything! I NEVER EVEN ASKED YOU TO KNOW ME! NO, YOU DID ALL THAT FOR KATHERINE. SHE IS THE ONE WHO ALWAYS ASKS AND NEVER RETURNS; DON'T YOU DARE BLAME HER FAULTS ON ME!"

He looked stunned. I had never in my entire existence screamed at anyone.

"So what would you like to say to me? What is your reason for this delightful visit?" Damon was trying to calm me down. He knew sooner rather than later, I was going to crack.

"No Damon, I meant what I said. Screw you. I merely came to reminisce in old joyous memories. To remember a time when we both had a friend, when I could depend on someone other than my mother."

Anger was leaking into depression, and that was fading into nothing.

Just black.

I felt void of any emotions at all.

"I may be a sadistic ass too everyone else, but I would never turn my back on you. You can trust me." This was the person I knew, he had never before been angered with me.

Damon was trying to rekindle the flame we had so long ago and although moments before, I had wanted the same, I could not.

I could not feel anymore.

He and my mother were the only people who knew the underlying secret as to why being compared to my mother would affect me so dearly, and even my mother understood.

"It is not the fifteenth century again. What once was is nevermore. We have both forgotten who our true selves are; you always loved my mother. You were never a genuine alliance to me. I was the cardboard cutout when the original was playing house with your brother. "

Damon looked into my eyes, attempting to see inside my soul.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I was quicker.

I stood up.

"Mama warned me not to befriend a Salvatore. She constantly was telling me it would only lead to suffering, but I took a chance and it blew up in my face. I will leave now."

Abruptly, I turned my heel and walked calmly toward the door.

Damon got there first.

"Did you want something, Damon? Oh maybe this," I suggested ripping off a piece of newspaper from the table by the door and writing an address on it. "This is where my mother lives. Do not worry; I have a vampire to take care of. Besides, I haven't lived with mama in years."

I looked down to collect my thoughts because I knew he was not going to let me leave.

I cleared my face of all emotion except my façade of cold indifference.

"Now, move."

"No."

"Damon, I am older. For Katherine's sake, do not make me hurt you. Now move." I gritted my teeth.

"You wouldn't dream of touching me. You may be older but I've always been quicker."

My mask was beginning to fall. For it to shatter at a time like this would not do me justice. It would cause pain and humiliation. Mama was the only one who knew I loved Damon.

"This is my last warning. Now move."

"My house, my rules. And my rules say I don't want to move."

I raised my hand to his neck and began squeezing.

"I _said _move!"

I had to ensure myself enough time to get away before someone began to notice my lies.

With the last word, I slammed his head into the door before throwing Damon onto the soft carpet in the entryway.

**Damon's POV:**

Damn! She really has changed. More like her mother each day.

Okay, so I underestimated her.

She was absolutely stronger than I was by far.

With a throbbing head, I walked to the fridge and snatched a blood bag.

I finished the donor bag in one gulp.

Leaving the trash on the counter, I looked at the paper with Katherine's address.

It was about time someone figured out what the hell was wrong with Elena.

I grabbed my leather jacket and was at Katherine's home in less than a minute.

I tried to walk through but the barrier was in place.

Which meant Katherine had inhabited a human's house, and perhaps kept them inside for times like this.

I knocked.

Katherine answered the door in black skinny jeans, knee high black boots, and an ice blue blouse.

"Ah, Damon. I've been expecting you. I told Elena it was about time she tell you the truth and finally bring you home with her. But…where is my daughter?" Katherine sounded confused.

I felt confused.

"What do you mean home with her? Elena said she hadn't shared a home with you in years."

Katherine's eyes went from curious to worry in 0.2 seconds flat.

"Damon, this is Elena's home. In our entire existence, we have never resided in separate buildings. What did you do to her?"

I carefully looked into her eyes. The love she had for her daughter triumphed all.

"She gave me a second of annoyance, so I compared her to you." I stated plainly.

Katherine growled in annoyance and anger.

"You idiot. Do you have any idea how good she has gotten at becoming untraceable!? She had to. It is her business. She is creating alliances to break open the tomb. She wanted a backup if you were ever to fail her. I suspect that is what she is doing now, although with her powers beginning to rival mine, I doubt we will find her unless she wants to be found."

I took in this new information. So, Elena wanted to break open the tomb. Why, her mother was here. Surely, there was no one else worth rescuing under the church.

Another thought made its way into my mind.

_She wanted a backup if you were ever to fail her._

Fail her at what?

Katherine spoke again in finality.

"The only thing keeping her here was her respect for me and the idea that one day you might return. The reason for her visit was for her to be truthful. I helped her plan; I thought you would be more understanding and cautious of her heart. I saw the way you acted around her, I thought you would feel the same."

My brain wouldn't make sense of what she was saying.

I understood all the words but there was no way I could connect it with myself.

A man with what appeared to be light brown hair and simple attire stepped behind her.

Sighing in exasperation, Katherine spoke once more before having the man invite Damon in.

"She was going to tell you she loved you, Damon."

* * *

**Okay readers, I put a lot of effort into getting this chapter out so please review.**

**Hopefully people will enjoy this, if not I will simply change it to a two-shot and leave it at that.**

**Once again "Bevanda" means drink in italian.**

**And if anyone was wondering, I chose the beginning song because it seemed appropriate, plus I  
just absolutely adore Malese Jow and her singing abilities. So show some love to "Anna" , she rocks just as much as the rest :)**

**Read and Review.**

**Nina Konstanze  
**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry this is just a small author's note updating those on the stories people have put on their alert or favorite list, here on fanfiction. I know it's been a while, but if you would like to learn where the ramblings I call fanfiction are going, please see my updated profile page. That should inform you of all you need to know.**

**Nina.:)**

**_Or since my profile still hasn't and might forever be on hold with the updating quality, here's the gist of it:_**

**_I will no longer be writing fanfiction. I simply do not have the passion for it. I love the stories and I know where I wanted them to go but I don't have the urge to "put them on paper" anymore. I apologize to those who have reviewed, put my stories on alert, and/or favorite lists. They are not the most eloquent, or profoundly written, but if you wish to you may use the idea, concept, or the entirety of these stories to make a better/longer story._**


End file.
